


[Podfic] Rescue Procedures

by kalakirya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of philomytha's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Aral is rescued from alien kidnappers by two dashing soldiers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rescue Procedures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue Procedures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226930) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



**Title:** Rescue Procedures

  
 **Pairings:** Aral/Cordelia, Aral/Cordelia/River

  
 **Rating:** gen

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 4 minutes 00 seconds

**download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (4MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rescue%20procedures%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20philomytha.mp3) or [as a a podbook (4MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Rescue%20Procedures%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20philomytha.m4b)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
